Choices
by Chairville944
Summary: UPDATE: Blair finally admits she still wants to be with Chuck and they get engaged, but will it be enough to gain back the Bass Empire. After Bart fires Chuck from Bass Industries with the help of Lily and Blair, they try to fix Chuck's relationship and get the Bass Empire Back. Dan and Serena Grow closer after his breakup with Blair set in Season 6 storyline. F.K.A The Choice
1. Prologue

**The Choice**

Summary: One shot of the rooftop scene between Chuck and Bart, Blair and Chuck and what leads up to their reunion this is my version of it.

Bart went to the top of the rooftop, Chuck had said he wanted to speak to him, he knew that Chuck would be upset and he had hoped Chuck would move on and grow up, to stop pining for Blair Waldorf who had do nothing but toy with Chuck. "You said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, why would you do that, I have done nothing but save your company"

"Save It? Is that what you call it?"

Chuck looked at him in anger in confusion, if it wasn't for Chuck Russell Thorpe would have destroyed the company, sold it to bits, until it was nothing, he couldn't believe his father would not trust him with his company, after all it wouldn't still exist if it wasn't for Chuck. "Yes, I saved it from Russell Thorpe, who had a vendetta against you and your legacy; it wouldn't still exist if it wasn't for me"

"Well yes that is true, but you also where the one who let it fall apart because of Blair Waldorf"

"Don't bring her into this, she has nothing to do with how I've managed this business" he sneered

"Oh really, so you didn't trade her for a Hotel deed 2 years ago, you didn't let everything fall apart and disappear for 4 months to get away from her, you didn't just 3 months ago almost bankrupt yourself, to grant her a divorce, where she chose to be with Dan Humphrey instead of you." He snapped back

Chuck had never been more angry at his father then right now, he had tried so hard for these last 4 years to make him proud, even though he thought Bart was dead, he really wanted his father to be proud of him, he thought he had finally earned Bart's approval, but who was he kidding Bart was never going to approve of the choices he makes, but maybe he had a point when it came to Blair, maybe as long as he is still in love with her and couldn't move on, he wouldn't be able to move forward and run Bass Industries he then gave Bart a fiery look of rage and snapped "That had nothing to do with how I've managed Bass Industries, that was separate from Bass Industries, I did that cause I couldn't let her family go broke."

"But it does prove that you always put her first, Bass Industries is to be run by a man, not a boy who still pines over a girl who does nothing but toy with you, maybe when you stop pining over her and finally grow up, maybe then I'll consider giving you the company, until then though, you will need to learn to grow up."

"Blair isn't the problem here, she has been the best thing for me, sure I've made mistakes and has moved on with someone else, but I don't regret one bit being with her when I was, she helped me become a better person, realize the mistakes I Made"

"please you two will never end up together, she will always find an excuse for you not to be together, and until you realize that, you won't be a part of Bass Industries, maybe now is time for you to start." He then stormed off.

Blair had overheard everything, she couldn't believe Bart had been so cold to him, she believed Chuck deserved better than that, but she knew that she had to be honest with Chuck, that she was still in love with him, she couldn't believe she hadn't realized it earlier, she had lived in Denial for far too long when she was with Dan, sure Dan understood her on some level, but he would never accept her fully like Chuck would, her scheming side, and while Dan made her feel safe and secure, she didn't love him, but first she had to tell Chuck this, then she had to break things off with Dan, this is what she knew what she wanted, Dan was the safe choice, but not the right one. She then walked up to the top of the rooftop and spotted Chuck "I am so sorry Chuck, if you ask me, I think you deserve better."

"I don't need your pity Blair, what do you want?"

"I don't pity you Chuck, I came because it was time I was honest with you. Chuck I Love you, I am in love with you, I have tried to run away from it, to kill it but I can't and I don't want to anymore."

"What exactly is your point Blair?"

"That we can be together now" she replied nervously, she could sense the frustration in Chuck's eyes the hurt in him, she just hoped that Chuck would eventually be able to let her in, to confide in her. She then asked

"What about Dan?" he asked confused.

"I am going to end things with him, I don't love him, he is more of a friend, but you are the one I want to be with Chuck, I love you, I always have and I always will"

Chuck looked at her in confusion last time he checked Blair had told him, that she didn't love him anymore, she had said that at the wake, so he wondered why all of a sudden did she say she loved him, so he had to ask "But you said you didn't love me, at Cece's wake, why all of a sudden did you change your mind about that, I though you didn't love me anymore?"

Blair then looked into Chuck's eyes, she could see the confusion, but she had to be strong, she had to assure him that she never stopped loving him, and never would. The truth is she was living in Denial, convinced herself she wasn't in love with him anymore, so that she could give her relationship with Dan a Chance, but the truth is she didn't love him, she ran to him because it was easier, she thought if she reunited with Chuck then, it wouldn't work out and she didn't want to lose him again. "Not true Chuck, I tried to convince myself that, because it was easier to live in denial and to date Dan then risk losing you again, but I've come to realize that not being with you is just as painful."

"Blair is this what you really want, or is it the thought of moving on that scares you. Blair you should think over this, if it's what you really want then okay, but if it's not then Blair, please let me go, so I can move on with my life and move forward. Give it a week to decide, if you don't find me I'll know that you've moved on, that I should do the same, but if you meet me and tell me truly this is how you feel, then okay, but I need you to really think things over first."

She nodded in response, she already knew what she wanted, to break things off with Dan, to be with Chuck Bass, but she would respect his request, but first thing was first she owed Dan an explanation, so she was off to break things off with him, she just hoped it wouldn't be on Gossip Girl first. She then called Dan and he didn't answer, so she left a message "Hi, Dan we need to talk I'm coming over to the loft."

…

Blair then knocked on the Loft and Dan had opened the door, he then greeted Blair "Hello, Blair what did you want to talk to me about, did you come here to tell me that you love me?"

Blair then sighed in relief, cause that had meant he hadn't seen Gossip Girl to her knowledge, she then turned to face Dan, she knew what she had to do, even if Dan had been good to her and she liked him, she didn't love him, deep down she knew her heart always belonged to Chuck, she just didn't want to admit it when she was with Dan she then gazed into his eyes, she had a tense look in her eyes "No Dan, I came here to explain things to you."

Dan then looked at her in surprise "Explain, what exactly?"

"Why I have to do, what I am about to do"

Dan then looked at her in confusion "What are you talking about Blair? Your making no sense right now" he replied with a big of anger

"you asked me last week how I felt about you bu—she then paused for a second before continuing, not that she didn't doubt she was making the right decision, but she was nervous how Dan would react "Dan, the truth is I like you, but I don't love you"

"This is about Chuck isn't it Blair?"

"Yes and no, Dan I am in love with him, not you but the truth is I am doing this for me, I want to be in a relationship where I feel something, but with us I don't feel a connection, not like I do with Chuck." She then paused before continuing "I am sorry Dan, I never meant to hurt you, but I think you deserve the truth, I hope we can continue to be atleast friends"

Dan gave her a stare that was very tense "Blair, if you don't love me like you say then tell me this, why did you choose me instead of Chuck? Be honest with me, you owe me at least that" he sneered

"Because, I was scared, scared that I would get my heart broken again, so I started pretending I wasn't In love with him, I started living in denial, because you where the safer choice, Dan I like you but I feel you are more of a friend, where as with Chuck I Love him, he gets me in a way that nobody else does, but I thought that if I was with you, I couldn't risk losing him again, or him hurting me again, so I went with the safer choice, but I realized that not having Chuck in my life, Is just as painful."

"I appreciate your honesty Blair, but if where being completely honest, I don't know if we can go back to being friends it isn't that simple."

"I understand Dan, I hope you find someone some day who will love you too, as I love Chuck."

She then walked out of the loft and got into a cab, she then payed the can driver "Take me to the Empire Hotel, please." He then nodded in response and drove off.

…

10 minutes later Blair had arrived at the Empire, she went to the lobby and asked to see Chuck, he then called up to the Penthouse Suite, where Chuck asked them to allow her to come up, Chuck had decided to team up with Jack, to win back the money they lost, so that they could take down Bart Bass, once and for all. Blair finally found Chuck in his Suite, she then knew she made the right choice, so she hoped Chuck would be convinced "Chuck, I've made my decision"

"Blair, are you sure this is what you want, you've actually thought about this?"

"Yes, I more then thought about it, Chuck I know for certain this is what I want, It's always been you that I've wanted, whether I've admitted to myself or not, well that's a different story." Blair then noticed that Chuck had a suitcase packed she then asked "Are you going somewhere, Chuck?" she asked with curiousity.

"Yes, I am spending a week, in Monte Carlo, at a Casino to be exact, Jack has decided to help me win back the money I have lost."

"Let me come with you, Chuck" Blair offered

"Blair, are you sure you want to do that, I mean I'm going to be at the casino for a lot of the time, and don' you have to be in Paris?"

"Paris really isn't that far, plus It is within driving distance from paris, I can begin my plans to take over Waldorf, while you make your money back. All I know is that I want to spend the summer with you, Chuck."

He then grinned in response "Okay, Blair Jack will be here in 10 minutes, if you wanted to come with us."

"No, I will meet you there, all I know is that I want to spend this summer with you, Chuck, all week all I thought about was you, only you, it's only ever been you" she then smiled, then she went in for a kiss, it had been a while since they have had a kiss, sure Dan was a good kisser, but he never compared to Chuck, he then deppened the kiss."

"Blair, before you go there's something I want to ask you" he said nervously, he wanted to propose to her and he knew this was the perfect opportunity to do so, he wasn't sure Blair would return to him, but now that she had, he knew she was serious of making it work with Chuck, sure Bart had only returned the engagement ring to Chuck to test him, but he did not care, he only knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Blair, he wouldn't give up his Empire for Blair, he would give up everything for her, sure Bart saw that as a weakness, Chuck however saw it as a strength, Blair was his equal the one that made him whole

"What is it Chuck, can it not wait til where In Monte Carlo?" she asked not sure what Chuck was going to ask her

Chuck then got down on one knee, he then started to speak "Blair, remember 3 years ago when you tried to get me to say those 3 words, 8 letters and I told you that Chuck and Blair don't go the movies, that we don't hold hands, well I was wrong, Chuck and Blair do those things, we could never be boring and I want to have a future with you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you Marry me?"

Blair then looked in surprise, she wasn't expecting him to propose, not that she wasn't happy it just caught her off guard, of course she would marry Chuck, he was the love of her life after all. "Yes, of course I will Chuck Bass" he then slid the ring onto her finger she then asked "I thought you returned this ring though" she asked jokingly

"I did, but Bart returned it to me, even thought it was one of his test, I don't care I just want to be with you, because you are the love of my life Blair." She then smiled in return before going in for a tender kiss.

**A/N: I apologize for the delay of my other 2 stories, don't worry I Haven't abandoned them I'm just waiting for them to be Beta Read, in the mean time I thought I would post a One Shot story hope you like please R &R hope you like this story, as mu I liked writing it, also thought you should know I am also writing a 3****rd**** multi chapter story, it will be angsty though just to warn you, I am not sure when it will be posted, but I hope you will Like it.**


	2. A Night in Monte Carlo

**Chapter 2**

Chuck and Blair had met Jack Bass at the Monte Carlo Casino. They decided, the only way they could defeat Bart Bass, was if they had enough cash to do so. Bart Bass had not only fired Chuck from Bass Industries, but he had also cut Jack out of the company as well. Chuck knew that despite Chuck's history with Jack, he could be a really good ally in his conflict against Bart Bass.

Chuck had saved enough money, while he was running Bass Industries, to buy into this game, Chuck, Blair and Jack had decided to combine their resources to take down Bart and they needed more money than they had though, so they thought if they combine their funds, they could win enough to really help them take down Bart. All 3 of them would need to count cards without getting caught to do so, Jack Bass was a master when it came to counting cards, it was part of the reason Chuck asked for Jack's help and Blair was good at reading people so she would know if they were bluffing or had a good.

They all walked up to the table and the attendant asked "This is a high stakes poker game, are you sure you want to buy into this game." They all nodded in response.

They were up by $50 million currently and the dealer handed them there cards "Stay at 17" Jack said confidently and they had one that hand. About more than 2 hours later they had made enough money to buy into roulette, which by the end of the night due to Jack's good skills at betting and Blair's at reading people had won more than $300 million more than enough to take down Bart now. Chuck had now gained back everything he lost that Bart took from him. "Let's call it a night" Jack replied.

…

Bart Bass had returned from his day at work. Lily had been waiting there for him; she wanted to talk to him about Chuck. Something Bart didn't want to discuss, as long as he didn't cut Blair out of his life, he didn't want anything to do with Chuck; and certainly wouldn't give him Bass Industries, he needed Chuck to be a man first. Lily then looked at Bart with a condemning look in her eyes.

"Bart we need to talk about Charles."

"Is he done with Blair Waldorf, when that happens then maybe I'll consider it. Until then though I have nothing to say to my son." He said with an Icy cold tone. He thought that Blair made Chuck weak. And he thought without Blair he had so much potential as a businessman.

Lily glared at him "Look Bart, I know you can't understand, but Blair is the best thing for Chuck. When we thought you died, it destroyed him and Blair was the only one able to get through to him. So you have no right to judge Blair, especially after you left us for 4 years, Blair has changed Chuck for the better, he has become a better man because of her. It is true he has made mistakes but so has Blair and even you and me have made mistakes, Blair brings out the best in Chuck and Chuck, brings out the best in Blair, he's become more caring since Blair became part of his life, please Bart just talk to him when he gets back."

Bart looked at her in confusion he didn't know Chuck had left town, he had to know where he was in case he was planning something. "Come back? I didn't know he left, where did he go." Bart asked with a suspicious tone.

Lily wasn't sure how much she should tell her husband so she decided she would tell him very vague information. "He went to Monte Carlo."

Bart then looked like he was about to fume, he knew Jack was there cause he was keeping tabs on him ever since Jack knew he was alive, he never trusted Jack. Jack had betrayed him years earlier with Elizabeth, something like that never goes unforgiven for Bart Bass. He now knew that Chuck was up to something, he figured he teamed up with Jack for something he had to find out what they were up to. He was also sure that Blair was with them, but couldn't prove it, so he would call his private Investigator, to find out. "Why is he with Jack, in Monte Carlo, is Blair there with him." He sneered at Lily.

Lily hated getting involved with the Bass wars, but she also knew why Chuck was there, Bart took most of his money that he earned at his reign at Bass Industries. Lily knew that Chuck wanted to win that money back, she just hoped that he wouldn't try to use that money to take down Bart, she had hoped he would use it to build his own future, but who was she kidding. Lily knew she couldn't completely tell a lie, so she would just say partly the truth, but not the reason why, she wanted them to make peace. She decided she would try and do that when they got back, but she needed a plan, she was tired in getting in the middle of the battle between the Bass Men. "Um, they just decided they wanted a break, to have a little vacation." She lied, she didn't lie who Chuck was with, but she lied about his intentions, she knew she had to or else Bart would take away his money he earned and she couldn't let that happen.

Bart then walked away and called his private investigator "Hi Tom, I need you to find out everything on what Jack has been up to in these last few weeks" he asked.

"Okay, Mr. Bass, but I'll let you know what I find out soon enough." He told Bart before hanging up.

…

Serena had went, to see Dan, to see how he was holding up, she heard about Blair and Dan's break up and while a part of her was happy about it, she also felt bad for him. He had been nothing but kind to Blair, even though Serena knew Blair would always love Chuck, that's why she always thought that Blair being with Dan was temporary. She knocked on the door of the loft.

Dan then opened it up he looked like he hadn't shaven or showered all week, his face was very scruffy, Dan never really had cut his hair in 4 weeks, but it was unusual to see him moping around like this. "What do you want, Serena" he snapped.

"I wanted to make sure you where okay, Dan, you may not believe me but I still care for you."

"You must be happy, I broke up with Blair, you've never been a supporter of our relationship, you've always wanted her with Chuck." He shot at her.

"While it's true Dan I haven't been a fan of your relationship with Blair, that it had hurt me, but Dan I never wanted to see you hurt, I care about you." She said very supportively and if Dan knew she was sincere. "Come on Dan, let's get you out of here, let's go for a coffee, I know a place not far from here, it is better than you being here all alone, moping around, it's on me."

Dan nodded "Okay let me just get my things."

About half an hour later they had arrived at a restaurant near Lower Manhattan.

The waiter ha greeted them "Miss, what can I get for you" the waiter asked

"I'll just get a strawberry milkshake" she said with a grin.

He then turned to look at Dan "and for you sir."

"I'll get a Vanilla milkshake" he replied.

"Coming right up" he said and then he walked over to get there drinks, a few minutes later he had arrived with the milkshakes. He placed them in front of both Dan and Serena.

"Dan, I just want you to know, I am here for you whatever you need."

"Thank you, Serena I am sure I will get over it eventually. I just thought I would be different for Blair. That I-I would be the one she ended up with, but who was I kidding, she'll always love Chuck. I just thought I would be different." He replied with sadness in his eyes, Serena hated seeing Dan like this, but she also wanted Blair to be happy. She may not be on speaking terms with Blair, after their falling out and all, but she wanted both Dan and Blair to be happy, even if it wasn't with each other. She knew that Chuck would make Blair happy, but she also wanted the same for Dan, she hoped in the future maybe Dan and Serena could find their way back to each other, maybe that Serena could make Dan happy, but after he dated Blair after Serena said she still loved him, she had doubts. "Dan I know it hurts right now, but you will move on from Blair and find someone who makes you happy too. Sometimes you just have to let go and move on before you can be happy yourself. I know you may not understand but Chuck has always made Blair happy. Even after everything he did, after he realized what he did and reformed, it made it clear he still loves her. I hope you will be able to find someone you love too." She responded with sympathy. She didn't want Dan to think she pitied him, but she had a falling out with Blair over the relationship too, so that was something they had in common.

"Thanks Serena, I really appreciate you being here for me today, It makes me realize who my real friends are, it's you Serena and when I was with Blair I lost sight of that, I hope we can continue to be friends." He replied and gave a half smile at Serena. She then smiled in response.

They both then left the restaurant after Serena had paid the bill. Then Serena had dropped Dan off to the loft, Serena had moved back to the palace after being kicked out of Blair's Penthouse she moved into her old room at the Van Der Woodsmen Apartment.

…

It was the next morning, Blair and Chuck had woken up next to each other inside their Hotel room, it was the perfect evening. Blair had declared just a week ago that she still loved him and Chuck couldn't be happier. This last week had been very peaceful for them, sure they also had to worry about Bart but they would cross that bridge when they got to it. With jack's help they had won more than $500 million more than enough to help them with their vendetta against Bart. Chuck and Blair had decided they would get married next month, with or without Bart's approval.

Bart was a tough one to please, he never approved of Chuck's decision no matter how hard Chuck had tried to please him and this was no exception. Chuck and Blair had both made mistakes, hurt each other in the past, but Chuck then reformed him, went through therapy and become more selfless. It's not like Bart hadn't hurt Lily, so he had no right to judge either Chuck or Blair about their relationship. Blair had already told Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold and Ramon about the engagement and they couldn't be happier, but Bart wasn't that easy. Blair and Chuck had decided it would be easier to break the news to Lily first, she had always supported Chuck and his decisions, where Bart hasn't, and she also supported Blair's relationship to Chuck. They had hoped Bart would come around to they were to get back the next day after the trip in Monte Carlo.

Blair looked up into Chuck's eyes intently "Chuck" she spoke.

Chuck then returned her gaze before answering "Yes, Is something wrong?" he asked with concern, Chuck always knew when something was wrong, he could sense it in her, so Blair knew she couldn't hide anything from Chuck. That was the great thing about their relationship, Is that Chuck understood her like no one else did, he could sense if something was wrong or off, he could read her like tea leaves.

"What if Bart and Lily don't approve of us getting married." She asked with worry.

"Lily will support our decision, she's always supported me, I don't expect her to be disappointed in me she will support us, she's always supported my decisions." He then sighed and then took a deep breath before continuing. "Bart on the other hand I'm not so sure about, I mean a few weeks ago I didn't even know he was alive and know he's judging us what he doesn't know and he disappeared for 4 years, what gives him the right to judge me, judge us?" he asked with anger in his voice. "I don't expect him to approve of us, I don't need his approval to marry the woman I love, and I would give up everything to be with you." Every time Bart had become a topic of discussion Chuck had become agitated or angry, he hated his father right now but she wanted there to be peace between them. But that would be up to the two of them, and up to Bart, she would need Bart to support their decision.

"Chuck, I am not worried about Lily disapproving, it is Bart I worry about, if you ask me you deserve better than him, he acts like a stone cold Business Tycoon, your becoming a man in a way he never will measure up to, but he is still your father and I want there to be peace between the two of you. Blair had said, hoping Chuck would consider trying to make peace between his father and only resort to taking him down if worst came to worst.

"That will be up to him Blair, I want him to approve of me, but it's time I've accepted that I'm fooling myself if I think my father is going to approve of what." Chuck replied

"Well promise me you'll at least try." She asked him

He nodded "Of course Blair, I want to stop fighting with him, I just can't make any promises he will want to do the same.

…

**A/N: so thanks for the positive feedback. I have decided that I will make this a Multiple Chapter fan Fiction story. I want to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed my story. I have edited the summary, this will mainly be a CB Fic but will also heavily feature Bart and Chuck story but it won't play out like in season 6 Canon, Bart and Chuck will get a happy ending, there will be no illegal oil trading storyline, or him trying to kill Chuck. This story will very much focus on their relationship and whether Bart will ever approve of his decisions I will also feature the Dan and Serena storyline into this Fanfiction story, but unlike the show I'm not going to rush or jump them into a relationship Immediately, I am going to take things slow with them, build them up and try my best to repair their relationship. Next Chapter Chuck and Blair are back on the Upper East Side and everyone will find out about their engagement, how will everyone react? Well I'll guess you'll just have to wait and see. Please Review, thanks.**


	3. Rules of Engagement

**Chapter 3**

Chuck had arrived at the Palace with Blair. Bart was still at work; he had a big Board meeting. Chuck saw this as a perfect opportunity to speak to Lily. Chuck then began to speak "Lily, it is good to see you."

Lily then smiled and went to hug Chuck warmly, "Charles, how are you? Blair it is good to see you too, Serena isn't here though."

"Lily I'm not here for Serena; we aren't exactly on speaking terms right now. I'm here because Chuck and I have something to tell you. We wanted you to be the first one to know, before Bart. We are not sure how he will react." Blair said with a scared look, she was nervous for when Bart would find out, she hoped Lily wouldn't tell Bart before Chuck did.

"Of course, but I'm sure Bart will understand what you want to tell him, what is it Blair, Charles?"

Blair then smiled, because she had never been happier then right now, she then showed Lily her ring finger "we are engaged."

Lily then gave a half smile "Congratulations you two, you deserve to be happy over this time, I now understand why you didn't want Bart to know, I am still working on him, I am sure he will come around. I am happy for you two though, especially after what you two have been through." Lily said truly she had never been happier for Chuck and Blair, deep down despite their flaws, she always knew they would end up together.

"Thanks Lily, but can you promise me you won't tell Bart, I want to be the one to tell him, I need to try and work things out with him." Chuck asked. He loved Lily as the mother he never had, but he also knew Lily's loyalty to Bart. She believed Bart was a changed man, but Chuck knew better than that. Chuck however believed that Lily wouldn't tell Bart before Chuck did because she knew how important it was for Chuck and Bart to make amends.

"Of course Charles, have you two decided on a date yet?" Lily asked with excitement.

"We have." He then looked at Blair and the smiled at each other before turning back to Lily "we were thinking next month in July."

"Great, when Bart knows I'll help plan the wedding, if that's okay with you two."

"That would be wonderful Lily" Blair had replied with excitement, she couldn't wait to marry Chuck Bass, deep down she's always knows she's wanted to marry Chuck, the love of her life.

He then looked at Blair and Lily "Well, I have to break the news, to my father now" he replied before leaving the apartment, and getting into the limo.

…

Chuck had arrived at the lobby at Bass Industries. He hasn't been there since he had the reigns of the company, it felt very familiar. He went up to the receptionist. "Bart will see you in his office now" she said, Chuck hasn't been in the CEO's office for a while; he knew it would feel weird being in his old office now.

Chuck had entered his old office, where Bart greeted him with a heartless tone "Charles, please take a seat." He barked at Chuck. He then sat down in the Chair in the office, where Bart leaned back in his leather chair. "The only reason I agreed to this meeting, is because Lily wants me to work things out with you, and I will only agree to that if you cut Blair out of your life, and move on." He said with a stone cold tone.

"Dad, I am sick on you treating Blair, with disrespect, can't you just be happy for the both of us. She has never made me happier, I have never been happier then when I am with her." He snapped back.

Bart then glared at Chuck with a disapproving look "No, because she holds you back, as a legitimate businessman, makes you a weak little boy."

Chuck was ready to absolutely lose his cool, he was fuming on the inside, with how Bart was treating both Chuck and Blair, he knew it wouldn't be easy but he couldn't back out now, he had to tell Bart the truth "Bart, I would like you to support my decisions, and I love Blair. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes. I would like your blessing, but if you don't I don't care, cause I don't need your approval to marry the love of my life."

Bart then scoffed in return, then he gave a devilish laugh "you call this growing up Charles, if you marry Blair, you will never get your job back here, and I will cut you off, from your trust fund, tell me Charles how will you pay for a wedding with no money."

"I don't need your money, to pay for our wedding, all that matters is that I have Blair by my side." He stated.

"She has poisoned you son, turned you weak, and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you can move on, and return to the reigns of Bass Industries, and become a real man." He said harshly.

"I am a man, more then you'll ever be, and you bury yourself in work, that it turns you into a heartless father and husband, and ruthless tycoon, who doesn't care about anyone but himself and the company. I don't want to be anything like you father, I would rather have no money, then to have no one to love, or be alone. I would give up everything to have Blair by my side." He snapped back. He didn't need Bart's money anymore; he had already one enough at the casino, so he would have enough money to live off, and to give Blair the perfect wedding.

He then gave his an icy cold stare "and that son, is why you will never be as successful as me, she turns you weak, no matter how much I try to turn you into a man, you never will be. And that will always be the biggest failure of my life." Bart said harshly.

"You know dad, I came here hoping you would come to my wedding, with the women I love, that you would support me, but now I realize that you never will, so I am done trying to please you, I am done with you." He barked at Bart Bass. Then he stormed out of his office and back to the Empire.

…

Dan had been hanging out with Serena all week, and things where great. He knew he loved her, but he also knew they would have to take things slow this time. Dan knew he needed to show Serena that she was his first choice, it seemed every time he kissed someone, he had developed feelings for them this happened with both Vanessa and Blair, but it also made him lose sight of who he really loved, he he's always loved whether he admitted to himself or not, Serena, the love of his life. They agreed to hang out as friends first, before getting back together, because he needed Serena to see that he wants to be with her and only, and that he will be able to move on, things were going great with them hanging out as friends, but it also needed to stay that way until they figured things out, after all they would only get 1 more chance. If things didn't work out a second time then that was it, this was there last chance and they couldn't mess things up.

Dan's phone then beeped he then checked his phone; it was a blast from Gossip Girl.

_**Hello Upper East Siders, We here that everyone's favourite Queen and King are back, and we also here that they are engaged, guess that means she and lonely boy have called it quits, as for Lonely boy himself, we here that he has been sending a lot of time with our favourite it girl. Could they be back together? I'm just dying to know, send me your deets if you find out anything, you know you love me **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

He wondered, how Gossip Girl knew about him and Serena so soon, they've only been hanging out for about a week. But he wouldn't let it bother him; he knew it hurt him that Blair had become engaged to Chuck just a week after they had broken up. Dan wouldn't let it bother him though, he only cared about proving to Serena she was the one he always wanted which was true, but when he dated Blair, he lost track of that, it blinded him from the truth. But now he knew what he really wanted, and that was Serena. He expected Blair to wait a little while though, although he had a feeling Blair and Chuck would end up together; he was blinded by his feelings for Blair to see that though, and for him to realize what he really wanted, Serena. He then decided he would call Serena, and ask her for coffee or something, he then dialed Serena's number

"Hello" Serena spoke on the other end

"Hi, Serena, I-I uh was wondering, did you maybe want to come for a coffee? Things between us have been great this last week, and it kind of reminded me of old times, so what do you say?" Dan asked over the phone.

"Dan, I would love too, but Chuck has invited me to a brunch at the Palace, while Bart is at work, he says he wants to tell me something, he even swiped my phone so it would be a surprise, because apparently Gossip Girl already posted about it. Rain check?" she told Dan with disappointment because if there's one place she wanted to be, it was too hang out with Dan. Serena and Blair were at odds right now, so Dan was really the only person she could talk to her, about her problems. But she promised Chuck she would put on a happy face even if she had to fake it.

"Sure" Dan replied with Dissatisfaction, but Dan also knew Chuck was her family, so he understood; there would always be another time. He then hung up the phone.

…

Chuck and Blair had met everyone at the Palace. Eleanor, Harold, Cyrus, Lily, Serena, Nate, Do rota where all waiting for them, they had said they wanted to talk to them about something. Of course Harold, Cyrus and Eleanor and Lily already knew since they already told them. But they wanted to tell everyone else too.

Of course Chuck had invited Serena, even though he knew about Blair's falling out, due to the fact that Serena had leaked her diary pages, but Chuck knew Serena was only trying to get through to Blair, not only that, but she was hurt about Blair dating Dan, the love of her life.

Chuck had hoped Serena and Blair would talk at the gathering, it's part of the reason he wanted Serena there so they would talk about things, but he wouldn't force it, he wasn't in High School anymore, so when it came to Serena and Blair he couldn't scheme.

Bart was still at Bass Industries, and he didn't want Bart invited cause he was worried that Bart would disown him in front of his friends and family and he didn't want that, he wanted it to be a perfect gathering, which is why Chuck also asked Serena not to invite Dan. He knew that it would be awkward for Blair if she had. It would take time for Dan to move past it, and he didn't want Dan causing a scene.

The Elevator door then dinged and Chuck and Blair had arrived where everyone was waiting for them, to tell them there news. They all were waiting for them at the Van Der Woodsen apartment, they had then sat down near the table "So, what did you want to tell us?" Serena asked.

"Well, we have some news, Cuck and I, we are engaged." Blair said with excitement, truthfully, she wanted Serena to know despite the fact, which they weren't on the best of terms, Serena had always been there for Blair, through the good and Bad. Serena had hoped they would be able to work things out.

She gave a weak smile "I'm happy for you and Chuck B, after all you and chuck have been through, I am glad you found your way back to each other. I also want to say, how sorry I am for what I did 2 weeks ago."

"Thanks S, I really appreciate that, and I know when I dated Dan, it hurt you and for that I am truly sorry, and I get it if you had dated Chuck, I am not sure I would have been able to forgive you. I hope we can move past this, and that we can be friends again."

"I would love nothing more S, I've missed you." They both then went in for a hug "I will always be here for you."

Everyone had been happy for them, Nate went to pat his hand on Chuck's back "Congratulations man" he replied with excitement, he was happy for Blair, even though there was times where he and Chuck had gotten into arguments regarding Blair, he always was rooting for them to make it work.

Blair may have been Nate's first love, but not the right one; he always knew that Blair and Chuck were meant for each other, they just needed to get their act together, which they now have.

"How did Bart take your engagement news" Nate asked Chuck

"Like I expected, he disowned me, threatening to cut me off, if I go through, with this marriage." Chuck said while he started to look away from Nate.

"I am sorry man, Bart should be happy for you, and if he isn't then Chuck you don't need his approval to marry the love of your life, and you deserve better than him."

"Thanks Nate, I really appreciate your concern, and how would you like to be my best man for the wedding?" Chuck asked, truthfully, there's no one Chuck trusted more than Nate, to be his Best Man, so Nate was the perfect choice.

"I would be honoured to Chuck" they then both returned to the gathering.

Cyrus then tried to get everyone's attention "Excuse me, can I get everyone's attention please."

They all then went silent to listen to Cyrus who then continued to speak "If I could just say something I've known Blair and Chuck for 4 years now, and I know that they've never been happier than they are now, Blair is someone who goes after what she wants, and Chuck would do anything so Blair can be happy. I've watched him grow more selfless in this past year, and I couldn't be happier the two of them found their way back to each other. To the future Bride and Groom." Everyone then raised their glasses and took a sip.

Blair then went up to Chuck "How did your meeting with Bart go, how did he take the news"

Chuck then looked down, he took a deep breath and sighed before responding "Not well, he told me not in so many words, but by his expression, that I was the scum of the earth, he disowned me for still being in love with you. He told me he would cut me off if I went through with this marriage. Told me I was weak now. But I don't care what Bart thinks I know what I want, and that is to marry you."

Blair then smiled at those words, she then took a deep breath and then gave him a comforting hug "I am so sorry Chuck; I thought he would be happy for you. And if he can't then I don't think Bart deserves to be a part of your life. I think you should move the money into a new account so Bart can't take it, and build your own future, on your own."

Chuck then gave a weak grin in response "Thanks, I don't want to be a part of Bass Industries anymore, he can have the company, all I need is you. I will start my own company, and make a name for myself on my own, separate from Bart." Blair then smiled in return.

…

A/N Thanks everyone for the continued support of this story; I'm not sure how long it is going to be. I just wanted to clear some things up, Serena did not seduce Dan like in the finale, but just leaked the Diary pages, and that's why Serena and Blair had a falling out. I wanted the Dan & Serena reunion when it happens to feel more real to the both of them, so that's why I decided that wouldn't happen. And I also wanted to let you know in this story, Bart did not take place in any Illegal oil trading like we did in season 6, and I won't be killing off Bart, in this story just wanted to let you know, I hope you like the way I will end Bart and Chuck's story. Next Chapter we will see Chuck and Blair team up to form a new company, to build his own future. And Bart will try to sabotage it of course; I guess you will have to see how that plays out. Thank you to the following reviewers: **ChuckluvsBlairBass, SparkleyAngel and Sel Kyle**

Please Review :)


	4. Let Him Go

**Chapter 4**

It was early morning and Lily had decided that she needed to force Bart to talk about what happened at his office, she overheard Chuck say how he disowned him because of Blair. She didn't want this to escalate any further, she worried she and Blair would get got in the middle of this war, between the two Basses. Lily knew she had to confront Bart about this "Bart, we need to talk" she yelled out.

"Lily I have to get to the office" he snapped.

"Your CEO, they can wait, we need to discuss your son."

"Why, he's made it perfectly clear, that he is going to marry Blair, and as long as that is a reality, I have no intention to speak to him."

"Look Bart, I appreciate your concern, but you haven't been in Charles life for over 4 years, you have no idea what Charles has been through, your death almost destroyed him. Blair saved his life, if it wasn't for Blair, Chuck wouldn't be here." She replied with rage in her voice, Bart didn't understand Chuck and Blair like Lily did, and Bart had no right to judge since Bart had abandoned Chuck for 4 years, while Lily had looked after him, raised him as her own son, when she adopted him, and that gave Bart no right to judge him, she thought.

Bart just rolled his eyes in response "yes, while that may be true, she's also made him soft and weak. Look at everything that has happened since, he sold her to my brother for a Hotel, he let everything fall apart, when he disappeared for 4 months to Europe, to get away from her, he just 3 months ago nearly bankrupted himself to end her marriage, and all she has done is toy with him." Bart sneered angrily.

"Bart, I know Chuck has made mistakes, I am not doubting that, nobody is perfect. But Blair helped inspire Chuck to become better, this last year he's grown up so much, become more selfless, and even went to therapy for his past mistakes. I'm not saying you have to like Chuck's decision to marry Blair I'm saying you need to support it, sometimes people make choices that we don't like, but we still support them, and I need you to do that with Charles.

Bart scoffed in response "I will never support such foolish choices by a boy, who has not grown up."

"Not grown up? He has grown up so much this year, built a name for himself with the Empire, become a selfless and kind person, he's become a man. If you can't see that, maybe it's you that needs to grow up, now you will apologize to your son, for disowning him, or I don't know if I can continue with this marriage."

"I have to get to the office" Bart scoffed and then stormed off.

…

Chuck had a meeting with a bank; he had enough money to put a deposit down, to start his own company. He had practiced how he was going to pitch it to the bank, so they would help him finance his company. He had a plan on how to get the company up and running, and how to get it to turn a profit. The truth is he didn't need Bart's help; he could do this on his own, build his own future. He then grabbed his coat and got inside the limo and headed to the Bank.

About 20 minutes later he had arrived at the bank, he went up to the teller "Excuse me I have a meeting with Tom Atkinson" he stated.

"Yes he'll be here in a couple minutes if you just wanted to wait in the lounge, Mr. Bass." The teller replied.

Chuck then sat in the lounge and read the newspaper the New York Times, where he read the business section. He read an article on the return of Bart Bass and how the company is preforming as good as ever and is stable since taking back the reigns of Bass Industries. Chuck hated how Bart had took all his hard work at Bass Industries away, it was like he never worked at Bass Industries, or that his reign at the company never happened and that thought, disgusted him, it's like Bart never appreciated Chuck's work at the company.

"Mr. Bass, Mr. Atkinson is here to see you now." The teller informed Chuck.

Chuck then walked into his office, he took a seat in the leather chair across from his desk "Mr. Bass, I'm told you want to start your own company, and you want to do business with the bank of New York."

"That's correct"

"What kind of company do you want to start, if I may ask?"

"Real Estate"

"I see, and Mr. Bass, why do you need us to invest in your company, I mean your father has lots of money, why not get him to invest in your company?"

"Because he won't, he the same person who fired me because he didn't approve of my decisions, in my personal life."

"I see, and do you have a business plan, Mr. Bass"

"I do" Chuck then handed him some papers, with projections for the new company. He also handed him the loan application

"Are you sure you want to start your own company, maybe your father will give you Bass Industries, if you just prove yourself to him" the man asked Chuck

"I'm doing this to prove to my father, that I don't need his resources, that I can build my own future, without his help."

"Okay, Mr. Bass I just need you to sign here, and you need to put a 30% deposit down, are you okay with that?"

"Yes" he said, Chuck then signed the legal documents

"Thank you, Mr. Bass you should be able to start hiring staff for your company, in the next few months" Chuck then shook his hand.

…

Dan had gone to Serena's apartment, at the Palace. He had brought her a coffee "Hey, I thought maybe we could go for a coffee or something, are you interested?"

Serena smiled before responding "Sure, I would love too, plus I need to get away from this Bart Bass situation. Just let me get my coat, I know a place not far from here, and it even has a pool table, care for a rematch." Serena joked

"Sure, but just remember, you're going to lose again" he teased back.

They then arrived at the pub, it was the same one they went to 5 years earlier, she missed playing pool there. They then ordered drinks Serena was first up at playing pool; she hit the centre of the table and knocked down one of balls.

"Wow you've certainly gotten better, since the last time we played pool." He admitted.

"Well I was never really, that bad." She gave him a teasingly wink, "I just didn't want to have you lose against a girl, and for you to feel like you could help me improve at the game, I don't know I guess I just wanted you to feel like you accomplished something, when we were together." She admitted

"Well then that means that it's a fair game, and I'm going to beat you" he teased, Dan had not remembered the last time he felt this way, this happy or had fun, he had not felt this way with Blair. Maybe he just dated Blair because it was easier to go into a safe relationship then too take a risk with Serena; things have never worked out in the past, every time they tried a relationship things had gone south quickly. And he didn't want that to happen again, but he knew that's why they could only be friends for now, why they had to take it slow, cause they were only going to get one more chance and they either sinker or swimmer. It was hours later and Serena had beaten Dan at pool, "I'll take you home Serena" Dan offered

Serena nodded in response "I'd like that very much Dan"

They had arrived at the Palace hotel and Serena then went to say goodnight to Dan "Thank you for tonight Dan, I needed this, and I had fun tonight, I don't remember the last time I had that much fun, so thank you."

"You're welcome Serena and I had fun too."

…

The next day Blair had stormed into Bart's office "Bart we need to talk"

Bart then rolled his eyes then he scoffed "Do we now?" he barked.

Blair hated the way Bart was treating Chuck, who has done nothing but try to save his company, and save his legacy. If it wasn't for Chuck Bass Industries wouldn't be standing and she needed Bart to understand that, he's done nothing but try to protect the Bass name, and she hated even more how Bart Bass used her as an excuse, to treat Chuck this way or to fire him. Blair knew she had to snap Bart out of it, for him to see the good Chuck has done for Bass Industries. "Yes, about your son."

Bart just glared at Blair before responding "My relationship with my son, is none of your business, and don't you think your schemes will help you this time" he stated with a very intimidating voice.

"Actually, as Chuck's Fiancée it is my business, and as your future Daughter-in-law, I need you to make things right with Chuck, I know you don't like me Bart, but why can't you be happy for Chuck?" she asked, she needed to know. Her and Chuck were in a good place right now, and they were very happy right now, and she wanted Bart and she wanted to know why, no she had to know why Bart couldn't be happy for them, after all Bart was going to be her father-in-law, the thought of that was starting to sink in, and it scared her at times, but all she knew was that she wanted to be with Chuck, but she felt she couldn't do that until Bart and Chuck had made amends.

"Well, we will see. I am sure Chuck will come to his senses. I can't see him throw away everything for a girl that does nothing but toy with him." He said very coldly.

"I haven't toyed with him, that's not what I've been doing. I just lost my way after losing the prince, that I thought it would be easier to date someone who was safer, and low risk. Because I didn't want to lose Chuck all over again, the thought of that scared me, but I realized that not being with Chuck was just as bad. I know you can't understand, but you don't know what my relationship with Chuck is like. I have made mistakes heart breaking mistakes, but I have never stopped loving your son, and I just wish you could see that and be happy for us."

"Never, because Chuck isn't who he needs to be with you. He isn't the business man he can be, he's softer with you, and he will never succeed as a legitimate businessman as long as you are a presence in his life. He needs to let you go to make it into this business world, so Blair if you really love my son, like you say you'll let him go." Bart said, this time it wasn't in a ruthless tone, but it felt like he was being sincere this time, but she didn't understand why Chuck couldn't succeed without Blair, Bart is married to Lily and makes it work so why couldn't it work with Chuck.

"You know Bart, I thought you of all people would understand me and Chuck, you are married t Lily. You make it work with Lily and are still a successful businessman, so why are you so sure it can't work with me and Chuck, and were he can still be a successful businessman like you."

"Because, the difference is I didn't chase Lily for as long as Chuck has for you, what makes you think your relationship is going to be any different this time? You're fooling yourself if you think it's going to work out, and it will destroy him. With Lily it is very different, because I was still able to focus on work, it didn't distract my focus of my work, you distract Chuck from being a successful businessman that he needs to be."

"Bart, me and Chuck have finally made a way to make it work, and I would like you to support him, even if you don't like it, to prove you still care. And from what you have told me just now, I know you still care, and that's why I need you to support your son's decision, we are getting married whether you like it or not." She then walked out of his office and planned on seeing Chuck, she had an idea of how to get through with Bart, and she hoped Chuck would be on board.

…

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I told you that Bart was going to try to sabotage Chuck in this chapter I have decided that will be in the next chapter, your also going to find out what Blair's plan is, also everyone will find out about Derena in the next chapter and how everyone will react, I hope you will like. Thank you to the following reviewers for my last story. Thank you to my following reviewers **Where's Waldorf, Sparkleyangel, ILoveheartlandX, ChuckluvsBlairBass**


End file.
